Tommy and Lil's Love Adventure
by JusSonic
Summary: This is my first and only TL story which makes it an oneshot and has nothing to do with my TK fics. Alan kidnapped Tommy and company and during the ordeal, Tommy and Lil discovered their true feelings for each other while under a love ray. Can they save t


Author's note

This is my first ever Tommy/Lil story (Alan's Love Quartet doesn't count because the love was only temporarily). I hope you read and like it. This takes place outside my usual fics (again another universe). So...enjoy!

Somewhere in a town there is a mansion, home of the late rich man Stan Matthews and his wife Coco Matthews. But these two couples held a dark secret...and no one knows about it. And somewhere underneath the mansion, someone is plotting in his evil lair.  
"I am getting tired of these failures." mumbled the figure. "Every attempt to destroy them since I was able to was foiled. Well, no more. This time, they will all pay. Tommy Pickles and his pals will pay."  
Something came into the room. A sorta feline like figure.  
"You call, master?" asked the cat thing.  
"Yes Catbot. I got a job for you and my dad's other minions." said the figure.  
"What is it oh great Alan Matthews?" asked Catbot.  
"As you know, I tried to get father's enemies but the plans were always foiled and why?" asked Alan.  
"Because we're idiots?" suggested Catbot.  
Alan pauses to think. That is true to say the least.  
"Well, yes. All except Robosnail. But seriously, because I never got the chance to attack them. Which is why I'm asking you and the minions to captured Tommy and his friends. It's 10:00 so they'd asleep by now. Get them. I don't care how you do it or who gets in your way, but do it and do it now!" boomed Alan.  
"Yes my master!" boomed Catbot back as he leaves.  
"Perfect. I got a bunch of tests I'm inching to try." Alan said, rubbing his hands in an evil glee.

The kids were asleep in their beds. Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Angelica, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Susie sleeping, not knowing of what's about to happens.  
Tommy was asleep in his bed when they came. Catbot and his crew snuck into the Pickles household and went separate to make sure that they'd good to go. When they are certain that the coast is clear, they make their move. Robosnail and his group went to Tommy's room, grab Tommy, and throw him in a bag. Dust Bunny and his group went to Dil's room and grab him as well. They muffled the boys' yells in case they woke up.  
They then move on to the DeVille household and goes to Phil's room, presuming Lil is there, not knowing that Lil has moved out. When they are surprised to find only Phil is there, Catbot asked Mr. Fiend and Boppo to find Lil while they grabbed Phil. Eventually the two evil clown toys found her, asleep in Howard's former office/weight room. As they came in, Boppo knocks down something waking Lil up in the progress. They quickly hid and sneak around as Lil looks.  
"Who is there? Phil, is that you?" Lil asked.  
Lil didn't have time to look any further as Boppo and Mr. Fiend grabs her, muffled her screams, and put her in a bag. They then reunited with the other minions who has succeeded in bagging Phil.  
Around the other houses, they also managed to grabbed Angelica, Susie, Chuckie, and Kimi, sneaking into their rooms and putting them in bags.  
"Okay, we got them all." Robosnail declared. "Let's return to the boss."  
"Yeah. Oh boy, I can't wait to see what he got for these brats." Ultimate Tippy said with a glee as he looks at the bag the struggling Chuckie is in.  
"Yep. This is going to be awesome." agreed Mr. Fiend.  
"Let's go before the parents wake up and find their kids are gone." Robosnail snapped.  
"Moron." remarked Boppo.

As the bad guys got with bagging the Rugrats, Robosnail and Boppo took them out to a van. Robosnail and Boppo toss them into the van but without knowing, they made Tommy landed on his head that put him into great pain.

"Who are you and why you doing this to me?" asked Tommy.

Robosnail and Boppo doesn't said anything but they laugh at what they just did to Tommy but not for long because they had to meet Alan Matthews. Lil was kicking and screaming to get out of her bag but she was having no luck at all.

"Did someone kidnap me with Tommy?" Lil was thinking to herself.

Robosnail and Boppo took off as fast as they could without being seen by the cops. When they soon got to the Matthews mansion where Alan was waiting for them for the packages he had them get.

"You get them?" Alan asked Boppo.

"Yes we did." said Boppo.

Boppo,Alan and Robosnail took them all out and toss the kids inside of a cage..

"That should hold them," said Alan.

"Where are we! Someone answered me before I throw a temper tantrum!" snapped Angelica furiously.  
"Angelica, you're almost 13. Act like it." Susie told her.  
"Make me."  
"Welcome to your new homes, kiddies. You'd stay here forever." laughed Alan evilly.  
"What? What is this? Who are you?" Phil demands.  
"The name is Alan Matthews, son of the late Stan Matthews and the still-alive Coco LaBouche." said Alan.  
"You mean that mean lady who was once Mom's boss?" asked Kimi.  
"And the same one who tried to marry dad when I was nearly a baby?" asked Chuckie.  
"That's her." Alan confirmed.  
"What is this? Why did you kidnap us?" asked Dil.  
"We're going to killed ya." said Mr. Tippy stupidly.  
"Tharg, if you will." Catbot told the big gorilla.  
"Tharg glad to." Tharg then hits Mr. Tippy for his stupid comments.  
"Yeah, those minions of yours Alan looked familiar, but I don't know why." Tommy said, itching to remember.  
"Don't you remembered, Pickles? They are inanimate objects created by my father to try to destroy you in your early years. But, with the exception of Robosnail, they are too stupid to do their job." Alan said.  
"Oh come on, boss! Give us another chance," whined Ickypus.  
"Silence! Even my attempts to destroy you, didn't worked well." Alan said.  
"Your attempts?" asked Lil.  
"Simple. You kids defeated and destroyed my father years ago and I was born to finish what he started. Now after each attempt to stop you, I have enough. This time I'd finished you off." Alan said.  
"And how do you attempted on doing it?" asked Kimi.  
"I'm going to test you all...with experiments, weapons, etc. In other words, you brats are all my lab rats." laughed Alan evilly.  
The other minions laughed with their boss's son. Tommy and his friends gulped nervously.

Alan look over to Kimi and an evil smile come over his face and than he let out am evil laugh.

"I got a good idea for you cute girl." said Alan as he look at Kimi and started to drag her into another room so he could do some lab tests on her but before he left, he bark out some more orders.

"Take that cute brown hair girl and put her with that purple hair boy in my other lab," said Alan.

Boppo look at the other kids and ask Alan on what to do with the other kids.

"So what you want done with them boss?" Boppo asked his boss Alan.

"Just put them back in the cage for when I can decide what I could with them." said Alan.

Alan took Kimi to his lab and then put her on a lab table to run some tests with some new stuffs like a new ray gun that turn peoples into ,onsters.

"Let see if this work." said Alan

In the other part of the building Lil and Tommy was being strap down to two lab tables.

"The boss will be right with you," said Boppo.

Alan came in with a smirk on his face.  
"Now then, what to do with you two?" asked Alan in amusement.  
"How about you let us go!" Lil demands.  
"Yeah," Tommy agrees.  
"That isn't a choice. This is my world now and you shall go by my rules." remarked Alan. He paused to think. Then he smirks. "I know and it would be entertainment to watch. Catbot! Get the love ray."  
"Yes sir." said Catbot as he pulls the said machine into the room.  
"What...what are you going to do with that thing?" Lil asked nervously.  
"Oh let's say you will finally have a date tonight...in a whole new way!" Alan exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Tommy demands.  
"You'd see but you both will be both lovey dovey to even care." said Alan. He aims the machine at them, flips the switch, and a ray hits Tommy and Lil making them yelled a bit.  
"Now after the progress is done, it will take a few seconds for the ray to hit, so let's be outta here by then." Alan ordered.  
"Yes oh great master." said Boppo nodding.  
Soon the progress is done and Tommy and Lil groans a bit with their eyes closed. Quickly, Alan pushes a button that freed them from their straps, pulled the machine out of the room, moved the minions and then closes and locked the door.  
"So what did we just do?" said Mr. Tippy.  
Alan smirked. "Luckily for me, nothing important in the room is in there. That way, what will happen next won't destroy anything."  
Alan turns on a nearby monitor that is in the room he just left hoping what will happens would happen.  
Inside the room, Tommy and Lil got up, opened their eyes...and see each other. They suddenly stared at each other with a puzzled look then a lovingly look.  
"Lil." said Tommy happily.  
"Tommy." responded Lil back happily.  
It was obvious. These two are now in love...with each other.

Lil and Tommy keep on looking at one another with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, I never seen how cute you are." said Tommy

"You are very cute too," Lil said.

As Alan walk out to check on the kids Alan let Tommy and Lil go from the tables to see what happen. When Tommy and Lil was let go they then run over to one another and started to kiss. Alan then went into the room where Kimi is at. Kimi started to scream at Alan.

"What you going to do to me?" yelled Kimi.

Alan smirked evilly as he goes over to Kimi and rubs his hand through her hair.  
"Well, little girl. My mom is upset with both you and your mom. So maybe I can help ease her anger a bit. First off..." Alan said.  
He takes out a control collar and quickly puts it around her neck. Then he lets her go and takes out a remote control.  
"Now hit yourself." laughed Alan as he puts a button.  
Kimi is shocked and is forced to hit herself.  
"What?" asked Kimi in shocked.

Alan pushed another button and Kimi's eyes went blank all of the sudden.  
"Yep. You are now my slave. And as my slave, you'd helped me with my experiments." said Alan with a smirk.  
"Yes, master." said Kimi in a trance.

Back in the other room...

Tommy stops kissing Lil long enough to look at her.  
"Well, Lil. As much as I want to continue doing this, we got to help the others." said Tommy.  
"Oh right. That jerk may a mistake in letting us go. Now it's payback." said Lil with a smirk. "And I'd joined you Tommy."  
With another kiss, Tommy and Lil begin their plan of escape. Tommy opens the door and looks outside. Unfortunately, Catbot is there on guard.  
"Well, this is difficult." observed Tommy.

As Tommy and Lil were trying not to see by the guards they look over and saw the air vent.  
"How about that?" asked Lil.

"Yeah we could escape but we need to find the others." said Tommy.  
"Yeah, that's true"  
"Let's get out of here."

Tommy took Lil by the hand and went over to the air vent and got the vent to come off.

"Want me to go first?" asked Tommy.

"No I will go first." Lil insisted.

"Ok."

Tommy gave Lil a kiss on side of her face to make sure she would be ok.

When they both got into the air vent they soon got out in another part of the building. They thought no one saw them but little they did know that they were being watch on the monitor by Alan.

"I think it's time for a little visit from their friend Kimi." Alan said evilly.

In the back of Alan, Kimi was there with an evil look on her face and had a dark smile too…

Tommy and Lil were still in part of the HQ, looking for their friends.  
"I hope they are all right." Lil said worried.  
"Not to worry, Lil. If they harmed our pals, those guys are going to get it." Tommy said with a smirk.  
"On the contrary, you are going to get it."  
Tommy hears a noise like a sword being pulled out.  
"Get down!" Tommy yelled as he pushes Lil out of the way before a sword could get her.  
"What the..." Lil looks and is shocked to see Kimi with a collar on her neck and a sword by her side. "Kimi? How did you get out?"  
"You wish." scoffed Kimi as he jumps and slashes at the two. Tommy and Lil got out of the way.  
"Hey, what gives?" Tommy protests. Kimi kicks him hard knocking him down.  
"Tommy!" Lil cried. She then gets furious that her new love was hurt like that. She tackled Kimi, knocking the sword out of her hands. The two went into some sort of cat fight. Kimi punches Lil but Lil counters with a side kick. The fight resumes.

As Kimi and Lil were still fighting, Tommy didn't know what to do.  
"What did they do to you Kimi?" asked Tommy  
Out of nowhere as Kimi and Lil were fighting, Kimi somehow got Lil in a headlock stopping Lil from fighting.

"You better stop fighting Lil or it's over for you..." Kimi said while she had Lil in the headlock.  
Tommy looks at them very sad.  
"You can fight what Alan's doing to you Kimi!" Tommy told Kimi to make her let go of Lil.

As Kimi hear that, she let Lil go and started to break down crying her eyes out. Tommy went over to Lil to make sure she was ok.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Alan's underground lair, the minions are having a time of their life doing their favorite torture: tickling.  
"No stop! Please, don't!" laughs Chuckie wildly as he tries to resist the tickling Boppo is giving him.  
"Yay! I didn't have this time since I can't remember when." laughs Boppo.  
"Yeah! The boss is missing all this!" remarked Mr. Tippy.  
"You think that whatever he got plan work?" asked Mr. Fiend.  
"Don't know, don't care."

"Are you okay, Lil?" Tommy asked Lil who got back up.  
"I'm fine, Tommy. What got into Kimi?" Lil asked.  
Tommy sees a collar on Kimi's neck.  
"Maybe that's it. Alan is controlling her. There must be a way to get that thing off." Tommy said as he reaches over to try to get the collar off.  
"No, don't!" yelled Kimi as she slaps Tommy's hands away.  
"Kimi, let him take it off." Lil suggested.  
"NO! I don't know if Alan rigged the collar to go off if someone messes with it! I don't know my friends hurt then I already did!" cried Kimi. With that, she runs off.  
"Kimi," Tommy yelled.  
"We'd worry about Kimi later, Tommy." Lil assured her love. "We got to find everyone else."  
"I guess so."

Alan slammed his hands on the panel near the monitor. He saw Kimi has got free of his control.  
"She failed! Great. Looks like I'd have to pull out the big guns. Jean Claude!" Alan yelled.  
His mother's assistant, Jean Claude, came in.  
"Yes, monsieur Matthews. How may I help you?" asked Jean Claude.  
"Pickles and his new girl have got away. Send out your new invention and it'd better work, Jean Claude." Alan snarled.  
"Yes sir."  
Jean Claude signaled two ninjas to come in.  
"My new invention, the Stealth Ninjas, stronger, faster, and also..." As Jean Claude speaks, the Stealth Ninjas pushes a button on a panel on their chests and disappeared. "Invisible to the naked eye."  
"I don't care who's naked! Send them out now to take Pickles and the DeVille girl down!" Alan yelled impatient.  
"Very well," Jean Claude waved and the Stealth Ninjas left to begin their mission: to destroyed Tommy and Lil.  
"Now I better find Ms. Finster and subdue her. The collar didn't work long as I hope but the next try won't fail." Alan said, turning his attention back to the monitor.

Kimi was in a hallway by herself crying her eyes; she was thinking on what she try to do to Tommy and Lil and Alan could make her do it again.  
"How could I try to hurt my friends!" yelled Kimi.  
Kimi started to hear an odd sound coming form her collar.  
"What the..."  
Before Kimi could do anything she was back under Alan's control.  
"What you want me, sir?"

Tommy and Lil runs down the hall until they find a room. They entered and find Phil, Susie, and Dil inside.  
"Guys," Tommy exclaimed.  
"Tommy? Is that you?" Dil asked.  
"We'd here, guys." Lil said in relief.  
"Man, I'm glad you guys got here before they came back. They did mean things to us." Phil said in somewhat fear.  
"Don't worry, we'd get you guys out soon." Tommy said walking over to the scraps keeping his friends down.  
As he begins to untied Phil, Lil hears some noises of someone sneaking around. Lil looks and sees nothing but keeps hearing the noises.  
"What are those noises?" Lil mumbled. Then she gasped as she hears a sound of a ninja star being removed.  
"Tommy!" Lil yelled as she knocks Tommy out of the way. The ninja star missed and landed on the ground where Tommy was.  
"Lil! What are you doing?" Tommy said surprised.  
"Saving you from a demise," Lil said pointing to the ninja star that nearly hit Tommy.  
"Tommy! Someone is in the room!" Phil exclaimed.  
Tommy and Lil got out and looked around. Whoever the invisible enemy is, it is still in the room all right.

Tommy and Lil try to find the bad guys in the room but are not having any luck because of them being invisible.  
"Lil, get out of here!" said Tommy while he was trying keep her safe.  
"No, Tommy, we need to get our friends out of here." Lil said.

Tommy looked hard enough and sees a fire hose nearby. Barely dodging a sword slash, he removes it from its case and quickly sprays water out. Suddenly electricity spread out and the Stealth Ninjas appeared shocked and exposed.  
"Lil! Their machines are down and out!" exclaimed Tommy.  
Lil smirked as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Knuckle sandwiches, anyone?" asked Lil with an evil smirk.  
The Stealth Ninjas gulped a bit as Tommy and Lil approached.

A few minutes later...

"Man, I didn't think your foot would go up that far!" said Phil in amazement as he, Susie, and Dil.  
"They try to kill us. They deserved it." remarked Lil.  
"And one other person deserved a butt up his butt too! As soon as we find Chuckie, Angelica, and Kimi again," Tommy added.  
"That is unless we run into any more surprises." Susie added.  
"Like this?" asked Tommy as he kissed Lil deeply.  
"Okay, now that was a surprise." Dil said.

Everyone look at Tommy and Lil with their jaws drop open.  
"What the heck going?" asked Phil.

Alan Matthews meanwhile look at this in the monitors fuming.  
"Once again, another attempt failed. And it was your invention, Jean Claude!" Alan snapped to Jean-Claude.  
"I don't know how I could have failed! It's my best bet!" protested Jean-Claude.  
"Silence! Robosnail, front and center!"  
Robosnail, Alan's father's most powerful minion, came in.  
"How shall I serve you, Alan?" asked Robosnail.  
"Quick! Guard the remaining two hostages! I will send someone to assist you!"  
"Who? Those idiots?"  
"No, someone better..."

Tommy and Lil are looking at their pals who are looking at the two in disbelief.  
"Well, you see guys, we kinda..." Tommy said blushing.  
"Fell in love." Lil said holding Tommy's arm with a lovely sigh.  
Susie nodded.  
"Figures. You two kinda have your eyes on each other. Too bad it is in a bad place." Susie remarked.  
"Can we settle this later? We got to find Chuckie, Angelica, and Kimi before this Alan guy pulled out any more surprises!" Tommy exclaimed.

As everyone was looking at Tommy and Lil, Phil gave them a nasty look.  
"When we get out of here guys I am going have a nice talk with you," Tommy said to Phil.

The group leaves the room and looked for the remaining three captives. They soon find Angelica and Chuckie in a room, bind and gagged.  
"Hey, this was easy than I thought!" said Dil surprised.  
"Need help, Angelica?" asked Susie as she goes to remove Angelica's gag. For some reason, the two were trying to tell them something. When Tommy removes Chuckie's gag...  
"Watch out!" yelled Chuckie.  
Tommy dodged a swipe at him just in time. Tommy got up and sees Robosnail with an evil smirk.  
"This is for all those plans you have foiled, kid!" laughed Robosnail.  
"Leave my Tommy alone, Robocreep!" yelled Lil as she runs to help Tommy.  
"You will have only yourself to help, DeVille."  
Lil ponders what the fiend meant but suddenly a sword nearly nicks her. Lil turned and gasped upon seeing Kimi holding said weapon.  
"Kimi?" gasped Susie.  
"Die DeVille!" yelled Kimi as she attacks Lil.

Everyone looked at Kimi and couldn't what she was saying.

Robosnail starts the fight by firing missiles at the group, forcing them to dodge. Robosnail then charged and tries to run them over.  
"Dang it, there's got to be a way to stop this guy!" Phil said. "And Kimi before she killed my sister!"  
Lil dodged more sword slashes from the controlled Kimi, who is ordered to kill her.  
"Kimi, you are obviously being controlled again! Fight it!" insisted Lil.  
"No! Not until you and my enemies!" snarled Kimi.

"Kimi, you fought it once, you can fight it again!" said Tommy.

"Don't think she could easily be restored, Pickles!" snarled Robosnail. "Alan's mind-control collars are unbreakable! Except for water, of course."  
"Oooh, you did a bad thing, buddy. And now, you're going to pay for it!" Susie said with a smirk as she sees a mop bucket carelessly still in the room and grabs it.  
"Don't you dare!"  
Robosnail charged to stop her but it was too late. Susie tosses the water all over Kimi. By doing so, the mind control collar sizzled out and soon it breaks and fell off Kimi's neck. And any remains of the water, Robosnail has slipped on, making him fell on his valuable spot: his back. Meanwhile, Kimi blinks her eyes in confusion.  
"What happened? Where am I?" asked Kimi confused.  
"Trying to kill Lil and in one of Alan's labs." Dil remarked. The others looked at him in annoyance. "Hey, she asked!"  
"What? Oh no, not again!" cried Kimi as she fell on her knees.  
Tommy and his friends looked at each other then goes over to comfort their crying friend.  
"There, there. It wasn't your fault. Alan forced you to do the evil things." insisted Chuckie.  
"But...but I should have stopped it! I should have found a way to take the mind control collar off before Alan controlled me again!" Kimi looked up at Tommy and Lil. "How can you guys forgive me even after what I did?"  
"Kimi, like we are saying all this time...it isn't your fault! Now get up on your feet and show us your smile." Lil said.  
Kimi got up but didn't smile.  
"I...I have to think this over."  
"Maybe later. Let's get out of this dump. It's way past my bedtime and I am getting cranky!" exclaimed Angelica.  
"Oy." Tommy shook his head, then smiles at Lil. "And you need your beauty sleep."  
"Why? I always looked this way." teased Lil.  
Tommy laughs and kissed Lil.  
"Do we have to endure this now that you two are official?" groaned Phil.  
The kids leave, leaving Robosnail still on his back.  
"Get back in here! You can't leave me like this!" yelled Robosnail. He paused then yelled. "I got an inch!"

Back to Alan...  
"Darn it! That idiot has failed and Kimi is freed! Now I'd have to take care of Tommy and his friends once and for all myself!" yelled Alan angrily.

"I have to stop those kids form escaping!" said Alan.

Back to the gang…

The gang walked around, avoiding more of Alan's minions and traps, trying to find a way out. During this, Tommy and Lil talked and kissed. Kimi stay in the back still feeling sorry for herself.  
"Man, I wondered how those two got to like each other." Angelica asked.  
"Who knows, but if they do that during this whole thing, I'm going to be sick to my stomach." Phil remarked.  
"Oh come on, you're just saying that because Tommy is in love with your sister. Calm down. They're just loving each other." Susie insisted.  
"If you say so," Phil turned and sees Kimi. "Kimi still feeling down?"  
"Well, if you were mind controlled into hurting your friends without knowing it, you'd feel down too." Chuckie said.  
"Yeah. I'd freaked out if I was forced to hurt Tommy." Dil agreed.  
"Huh. Someone needs to talk to her. Anyone," Phil asked. No one wants to do it.  
"I'd do it. She's my sister. Though want to do it first, Phil?" Chuckie asked.  
"Thought you never asked," Phil said going over to Kimi.  
"He fell for it."

Phil goes over to speak to Kimi.  
"Hey Kim. Still feeling down?" Phil asked.  
Kimi looked up sadly.  
"How can you want to talk to me after what I almost did to your sister?" asked Kimi.  
"Well, I may be upset but not too upset. If it really was personal, I would be too upset, but it isn't because you were mind-controlled. Just cheer up. This isn't like you."  
"But...how can I live with myself when we get out of here?"  
"Well, if you're still feeling down, I can help." Phil said taking Kimi's hands.  
"You will?" Kimi asked looking in Phil's eyes.  
"Yeah sure."  
The two looked at each other, the same way Tommy and Lil are looking at each other now. But Angelica's voice interrupts the moment.  
"Hey you two! Let's get before Alan send more goons after us!" yells Angelica.  
Phil and Kimi blushed then rejoin the gang.

To Tommy and Lil...  
"You know, I am glad we are official. I feel like I loved you forever." Lil said with a sigh.  
"Yeah. Ever since I met you, I always think you were cute." Tommy agreed. "Say, do you want to go steady once we get away?"  
"If we do get away."  
Tommy leans over and kissed Lil on the lips again.  
"Don't worry. We'd get out, I promised you that."

The group finally finds the exit out of the lair. They find themselves in the Matthews's living room.  
"Well, we're out. Now let's get out of this mansion. Though it is rich looking." Angelica comments.  
"Good, because it will be your burial place!"  
The group jumped as Alan teleported in right before their eyes.

"Let us go!" said Chuckie.  
"No." said Alan

As the gang look at Alan, they started to get ready for a fight with him to get out.

"Kimi and Lil, you two hide; we don't want you two to get hurt." said Tommy and Phil.

Kimi and Lil nodded and went to hide as their boyfriends (though Kimi and Phil aren't sure yet) get ready to do battle with Alan.  
"We don't have to fight Alan, do we?" asked Chuckie nervously.  
"Nah, you can watch if you like." Tommy said.  
"Good because I don't want my beauty to get wrecked further thanks to this loon." remarked Angelica as she steps to the sidelines.  
"Go get him, Tommy." cheered Susie. "Oh, and Phil."  
"Kick his butt, bro." Dil remarked.  
"Are we ready yet?" asked Alan impatiently. Alan then fires blasts just before Tommy and Phil can say anything.  
"Hey, no fair! We weren't ready!" protested Phil.  
"Tough!" laughed Alan as he fires more blasts.  
Tommy and Phil dodge the attacks as they try to get in some hits on Alan. But no matter what, they can't get close to him.  
Lil watches cringing whenever Tommy almost gets close to death.  
"Tommy...be careful. I love you." whispered Lil.

As Phil and Tommy keep on fighting Alan, Dil look at him and made up his mind that he had to do something to stop Alan.  
"I think I saw a phone where we just were." said Dil to himself.  
As Dil run into the other room, Kimi and Lil was holding on to each other as they would watching Phil and Tommy fighting Alan and Chuckie and Angelica were holding hands due to the fear.  
"Come on you two! You can beat him!" said Angelica as she was watching the fight.  
Tommy nail Alan in the face with a punch that hit hard and Phil nail Alan with a kick to the ribs.

"Back off!" yelled Alan angrily as he blasts up...meaning he turns himself into a living blast, knocking Tommy and Phil back. After recovering, he advances on Tommy.  
"Maybe I should kill you. Yeah, my father is the one who hated you most of all, so maybe I will take you down once and for all!" yelled Alan.  
"Not in this lifetime!" yelled Tommy as he suddenly kicks Alan...down there.  
"Ouch! Oops! That's a low blow!" groaned Alan as he backs off to recovered.  
Tommy got back up and punched Alan a few times before Alan grabs and throws him. Phil tries to tackle but Alan knocks him back too.  
"Face it, boys! You are playing with the big leagues now! Once I destroyed you, your girlfriends, if you have any, are next!" laughed Alan.  
Then he notices Tommy and Phil giving him the death glare.  
"Wrong thing to say." mumbled Angelica as she watches.

As Alan make the threat. Phil and Tommy both punch him in the face so hard, it knock him to the ground.  
"Watch what you said!" said Phil.  
As the fight keep on going on, Dil found the phone and started to dial 911.

Alan knocked them both off of him again. This time, he traps them in some sort of Force hold.  
"This time I won't hesitate to kill you both at the same time. You are weak, Pickles, and so is your DeVille friend. And even if you were to called on me, I can escape and terrorized the rest of your friends later." snarled Alan.  
Lil can't stand watching anymore. Her love and her brother are being hurt. She stood up and charged into battle.  
"Lil, don't!" protested Susie.  
But Lil didn't listen as she kicked Alan in the side, making him let go of Tommy and Phil.  
"Hands off, creep! Tommy is the boy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I won't let you hurt him! Oh, and Phil is my brother, so you can't killed him either." Lil said.  
Alan got up but instead of anger, he is amused.  
"Oh, come on. You don't really loved Pickles, do you?" asked Alan. "And personally, I don't think he loves you for real anyway."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yeah, what do you mean?" demands Tommy as well.  
"When I captive you two for the first time, I did an experiment on the both of you with the love ray that's temporarily. You both fell for each other instantly which were to be for my amusement. By now, it should have worn off, so you two just went back to the way you were before I made you fell in false love with each other." Alan explained.  
"Uh, newsflash, moron. I am in love with Lil even before you zapped me." Tommy exclaims.  
"What?"  
"You really loved me, Tommy?" gasped Lil.  
Tommy sighs and spoke up. "Yes, for a long time. I didn't want to tell you because I was a bit afraid you may reject me. But this whole time made me realized how foolish it was to keep my emotions intact. I love you, Lil. I would understand if you don't really love me back."  
"Oh Tommy," Lil sighs then kissed Tommy. "I loved you too."  
"Really?" asked Tommy surprised.  
"I have since I first met you and I still today. The reason is the same as yours. No amount of zapping or whatever will change that."  
Tommy blushed and kissed Lil back.  
"Ugh! Can we get back to the battle please? This whole thing is making me sick to my stomach!" yelled Alan in annoyance.  
"If you wish," Phil said with a smirk.  
Tommy held Lil's hand and nodded.  
"Ready?" Tommy asked his love.  
"Ready, Tommy!" Lil said back.  
The three, Tommy and Lil's true feelings revealed, get ready to fight again.

As Lil saw Tommy getting ready to fight Alan again, she started to cry and started to hug Kimi because of what Tommy said to her.  
"I hope we can get out of here safe." said Lil.  
But before Phil and Tommy could fight Alan, the sound of cop cars fills the area because Dil call them.

'Blast it!' thought Alan annoyed. He is this close. He remembers the rule that his father passed down to him (well, a memory anyway): never get caught unless you wish to get punished severely.  
"You got lucky this time...but here is the next time!" Alan declared.  
Alan snaps his fingers and soon his Ninja goons came in and get ready to attack Tommy and company. During this, Alan disappeared.  
"Darn it! He must have sent these goons as the fall guys!" complained Angelica.  
"Or in this case, the guys who will give us our fall!" added Susie.  
Tommy hold on to Lil while Kimi held on to Phil as the Ninjas advanced. But then, the cops barged into the room and point their guns at the Ninjas.  
"Freeze! Don't move!" yelled one of the cops.  
Although they were skilled, they are also order as the "fall guys", the Ninjas just drop their weapons and gave up.  
"Well, that was easy!" Phil said surprised.  
"Too easy." remarked Kimi.

As the cops came into the room and started to put the Ninjas in handcuffs, Tommy stated to look around for his brother.

"Where's Dil?" asked Tommy.

As the gang were looking around, Dil came back into the room with a big smile on his face because he was happy that everyone was ok.

"You are safe guys" said Dil as he was running over to Tommy to give him a hug.

"So, you called the cops, Dil?" asked Tommy.

"Yep" said Dil.

Kimi was looking around the place and saw Alan is no longer around.

"Hey guys, where's Alan?" asked Kimi.

The gang look around and saw he was long gone from the mansion and that made them mad but the cops took the gang back to their families. As they were return to their moms and dads, the gang got check on by the emt.

While getting check on by the emts, Tommy then walked over to Lil to talk to her about his feelings for her. As Tommy was walking over to Lil, she saw him and give him a big smile.

"Hey Tommy" said Lil.

"Hi Lil" said Tommy while he give her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Days have passed since the fateful day, but the following things happened since then...

-After a while, the kids explain what happened to everyone, Stu called the police and informed them of Alan. The police are now searching for Alan and to bring him in for questioning.

-Kimi was forgiven (by the kids) for trying to killed Lil as well as her behavior. Although she still feels bad about it, Phil has recently been hanging around her to comfort her. A new relationship is possible.

-Tommy and Lil are now together and are dating ever since. Lil is glad for once that Alan did kidnap her and her friends. Otherwise, she and Tommy would never have found out their true feelings for each other.

-As for Alan, the bad kid remains on the loose, vowing to get rid of Tommy, his new girlfriend Lil, and Tommy's friends someday. As long as it takes...

The End

Author's note  
This is my first and only T/L fan-fic (the "Alan's Love Quartet" one doesn't count since it's only temporarily. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please no flames of any kind. Besides that, please read and review. I like to thank American Pride for helping me out with this.


End file.
